Hannah Crowe
by firerooster757
Summary: With the ability to control all birds, she finds herself homeless and afraid. But soon her powers will be discovered. And when they are, the villains and the heroes will all fight for her support.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, ain't ya the one getten' off at Gotham?"

"Yes, thank you sir." Hannah said politely, stepping off of the bus. Only to be greeted by dark rain. At least the birds were there for her. She picked up Oliver, her favorite crow. "Glad to see you made it you tough old bird" she said as she started on the sidewalk. "Hannah! I see clowns up on this building." Jack, a young preppy raven said. "Jack, please guide me to Wayne tower" jack nodded and glided off of the apartment building. "This is a dangerous city Hannah, why don't you just go to a orphanage?" Oliver asked. "The last thing daddy told me was to go there, and avoid all people wearing clown masks." "And your going to trust the man who abandoned you on a bus?" "Do I really have a choice Oliver?" Hannah said, ending the conversation abruptly.

Two hours later.

"To be honest, I thought he would be here, " said Hannah. "Or at least someone."

"Well it is the middle of the night " replied Oliver.

She points to a group of birds who hastily makes a large, bathtub sized nest. "Goodnight everyone " says Hannah. Something told her that she was safe. Safe from the clowns for now. Her birds would protect her.

7.32 AM.

Thank god. Thank god that jack woke up. Thank god that he saw the van full of clowns before they passed the corner. By the time they came, Hannah was at least a block away. But she didn't stop. Not until.. Well actually, she didn't know when or why she stopped. But she just did. She saw a single, solitary clown. His mask was grotesque as it was frightening. For awhile they just stood there.

"Whadya' want hobo?" He said

She looked at her dirty cloths. And yes, she looked quite homeless. And in away that was true. She sent the birds. They quickly peck the clown to a loud and painful death.

(You guys better review and tell me where this should go. Thanks for reading it, reviews and views mean a lot to me. Take care now, more chapters coming.)


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham was always known for it's oddities. And now is no exception. One thing that Gotham was not known for, was bird migrations. That's why it made the news that the birds have moved into the city. But truly, they're all just following Hannah. The only one that knew that the 15 year old is responsible for this is the late thug that stepped in the wrong place at the wrong time and said the wrong things. When the police (and the supervising Harley Quinn.) found the thug, they knew it was the birds. But they didn't know why the birds would attack the thug.

One week later.

"We 're seeing a lot of empty buildings." A seagull said as she sat on a lamppost. And finding a home was important for Hannah, because living in a boathouse was good due to the 'gulls, but not too good due to the humans.

Three and a half hours later. 6.46 PM.

Hannah and the birds have been working tirelessly to make this abandoned grocery store a home. And for the most part, it was all a bird could ask for. As well as a bird woman. It had many nests and birdhouses for hannah's favorite birds. Then a large nest made from strips of clothing and blankets. And the largest and most magnificent birdhouse belonged to Oliver.

Three weeks later.

It was basic nature for villains to seek abandoned buildings for a base of operations. And Barbuda Gordon knew this well. But it's only every once in awhile she walks in on someone to fight. Most of the time, the abandoned building is abandoned. Then sometimes, the buildings are a riddler trap. But this time, when she walked in the abandoned grocery store, she saw a bunch of neatly organized bird nests. None on the floor, they were either on the light fixtures or on the shelfs where the food and supplies used to be. The birds though, they surrounded her. As if controlled by a puppet master.


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks to all the people who are reading this. And the one awesome person that reviewed.)

All the sudden she heard chaos. Something was controlling these birds. They were starting to rush her, when suddenly they stop, revealing to batgirl a dirty looking teenage girl. What was even more odd was what she did. She ran to her and hugged her like they were best friends.

"She's not a clown! Quick! Make her a bed!" Hannah yelled to the birds. Suddenly the home was a lot quieter. Only the squeaking of a bird was heard every once in a while.

"Well that's a bit of a bad start to be honest" Hannah said blushing slightly. "I take it your one of those 'caped crusaders' I've been hearing so much about!" She said excitedly.

Batgirl smiled. "That I am, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh how rude of me. Hannah. Hannah Crowe." She says, shaking her hand

'Clearly she has no grip on the magnitude of what she's doing.' "Bat girl" she says smiling wider. "Do you care to tell me about the 'clown' that your birds killed" she says, a little more abruptly than she meant to say.

Hannah's pale face turns a little more pale. "Um.. Uh... I'm sorry!" She wines, somewhat like a six year old. Witch bat girl quickly made a mental note of. "Please don't tell Mr. Wayne!"

"Don't worry, don't worry" batgirl says, putting her gloved hands up. She notices how emotionally delicate she is. She considers calling batman over, she also considers calling the asylum. Or maybe she should just leave her be. No one else is here, and from her power, she can hold her own if a few goons stumble up on him. That's the best idea. She decides to do that and tell Bruse about it. " I'm going to go to my home now, you can stay here for now. If you have to fight a clown or anything else, try not to kill them ok?"

"Alright, take care now" she says, suddenly getting back her maturity.

Barbara leaves the building. She has to make sure that she avoids becoming one of.. Them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shame she couldn't stay" chirped jack.

"She's a hero. She has places to be." Responded Hannah. "Probably beating up a bunch of clowns as we speak."

Bravura stepped into the cave. Knowing the code my memory.  
"Bruse, I have something to tell you."

"It's about these birds? They're all over Gotham."

"Yes, their being controlled by a person. Like ivy but with birds."

"And you didn't take her in?" Said Bruse, who was busy taking off his armor for the night.

"She has mental issues. It seems like I'm talking to a five year old."

"We have to get her into Arkahm" said Bruse.

"She's not a villain. She killed the henchman because she was scared. She told me not to tell you that she did. I think she's an orphan."

"She could be easily manipulated. Try to get her to come here."

Now someone else was at her home. Deciding to take more of a passive approach, she saw a woman. Blond pig tails, a baseball bat, and face paint, made her look like a... Clown. The birds came swarming. Showing her very little mercy. But this time, she let her live. Leaving her wounded and bleeding on the side of the road where the birds carried her. Her unholy quest to kill the bird woman was a failure.

"With Harley Quinzell off the streets thanks to these strange bird behaviors, biologists and avianologists have no clue why these birds are doing this. But Gotham is just relieved that the streets are safer" said the news reporter , only to be silenced by Alfred, who just finished setting up the room for Hannah.

"So far, she's doing more than the authorities.


	5. Chapter 5 (Important author note)

(Sorry that this ain't a long chapter, but I'm just saying, if you made it this far into the story. Your awesome. Thanks. And feel free to speak your mind and review. No need to be humble. And I'm not going to be able to update every ten minuets anymore, sorry.)

"Why do I have to bring her back?" Barbuda wined. Stepping into her suit.

"By what your telling me, she trusts you. Just bring her here and I'll adopt." Bruse said, trying to get more information about Hannah Crowe based off of the news reports so far. "Alfred made her room up."

"What about her birds? The place she lives is like a zoo."

"They can stay, and for her favorites, I think I have a birdhouse or two in the back."


	6. Chapter 6

She was still right in the place where she left her. Barbura walked in the giant birdhouse.

"Hannah?" Barbura said, "it's batgirl"

Of corse, the first thing Barbura was greeted by is a bunch of birds. Then a happy looking Hannah Crowe. "Bat girl!" She said in a hyper tone. "I got another clown!"

True, it was a really nice catch. Now with both joker and Harley off the streets, the goons have to fend for themselves. "I understand that you don't have a family."

"Well that isn't true my good friend. My family is here."

Batgirl steps forward to put a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "How would you like to live with Mr. Wayne? You can leave right now, we've got a room and cloths for you, and even a few birdhouses for your birds."

"I... I don't know, what if the green lady finds out."

"The green lady?"

"She came here one night and told me to quit talking to you. She also seemed very interested in my birds."

'Ivy of course. ' thought Barbura. "I know her. She's a bad woman."

"Well if you say so."

"Come on, Bruse is making dinner"

Hannah nods as she steps forward. Oliver and jack following close behind. Luckily, Wayne manor isn't terribly far from the abandoned store.


End file.
